


Hiraeth

by LightingNike



Series: Tony’s and Steve’s crazy relationship [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost tears, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Breakup, Drabble, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Lies, M/M, Moving Out, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kinda of a “what if”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingNike/pseuds/LightingNike
Summary: The civil war was over. Everyone chose their side and faced the consequences, but it was over.They were over.Steve fucked up, and Tony was leaving. He should have known this was going to happen and now the universe was laughing. Two years ago they were laughing at the universe but it got the last laugh.It was the end.(What if they broke up)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony’s and Steve’s crazy relationship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble not really a part of the series. Unless you want it to be
> 
> hireath (n); a home sickness to a home which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was, the nostalgia, the yearning, the grieve for the lost places of your past
> 
> Hiraeth is a welsh word for homesickness, earnest longing and desire, and also regret

“Why are you here?” Steve looked out the window, not daring to make contact with Tony. He was sitting on the tiny grey couch, the one Tony brought when he moved in two years ago. That was the only thing left in the room that belonged to Tony, that and what was in his pocket and a box by the bed. Three non-significant objects now that the blonde wished would stay. Steve could feel the mans stare, fighting not to look back. If he did he would cry. 

“I’m looking for something, don’t worry, just a walkthrough. Stay there and look depressed on the couch, makes me feel better.” Tony spat, not moving to look around. He was in a grey sweatsuit, the one that hugged his curves just the right way that Steve loved so much. The one that lead to other much pleasurable things. Now he wasn’t even able to get close to Tony.

“For this?” Steve dug in his pocket, bringing out a tiny box that would be fully covered if his hand was in a fist. The box was dark navy blue, like the time they slept on the roof on a real clear night. The ring inside held tiny grey diamonds around the center and was silver. Steve knew Tony made the ring, it perfectly fit his finger and had a messy but neat writing of ‘Shellhead’ on the back , winghead must be on the other (Steve had no idea how Tony’s handwriting could be both messy and neat but it was and he loved it). The ring was perfect. Tony reached for the box, but Steve raised his arm upwards above Tony’s reach just in time.

“Where’d you find that?” Tony crossed his arms in a huff, “ Snooping around in my stuff, huh?” 

“Your sock drawer. Technically mine now.” 

“Well it’s never going to happen.”

Steve sighed. Tony was still angry and well, Steve didn’t blame him. But if they could have one conversation, just one, were he could explain himself and not have Tony look at him like that- eyes full of disgust and hate- he would be thankful. Tony’s face towards him hadn’t changed in a week since the secret leaked out and those eyes spread across the team. Steve remembered the slap he received and the tears in Tony’s eyes. “How long have you had this?” 

“It really doesn’t matter anymore.” Tony took the box from Steve, “I just came to get the rest of my stuff and then I’m out of your hair. Indefinitely.” Tony moved past Steve, picked up his last box full of clothing and socks: all the stuff he found in between Steve’s stuff in their pile of clothes in the corner. Theirs, it was theirs, and now there wasn’t even a them. It was Steve and there was Tony, never to be connected again. 

“Don’t you dare walk out that door.” Steve pleaded, grabbing Tony’s arm causing the man to drop the box. “I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry. I should have told you, I know I should have, but I didn’t. And I’m sorry for that.” 

“No your not.” Tony only stared back, no emotion in his eyes. This was worst than the look of disgust, at least Steve knew what Tony was thinking. 

“I’m sorry Tony, how many times do I have to say it? I’m sorry! What do you expect me to do? “ 

“ I expected you to choose me Steve! You said you loved me, you said that every morning when I woke up, but you choose Bucky in the end. You choose him over me! Your boyfriend! I get that he was your only connection to the past, I do, but if you told me what he did this wouldn’t be happening. It would still be me and you! We would still be us!” Tony yelled. He broke away from Steve’s grasp in a huff, turning away from the man. 

Steve didn’t have as response- Tony was right. At the drop of Bucky’s name, Steve was gone not caring about the consequences. It never like that was with Tony. He ran away with Bucky, he didn’t even run after Tony - no matter how much Steve wanted to convince himself that he was tying to give Tony space, he knew the truth- Steve chose Bucky was more important. 

This was the worst decision he made in his life.

“It’s always been just you and me. You and me. No one else, Steve!” Tony turned back, face heartbroken but voice firm. The sun shone through the window in the otherwise dark room, showing Tony’s watery eyes that held tears threatening to fall down. “Steve you broke that!” Tony spread his arms full length. 

“I know Tony!” Steve yelled back but softening his voice as he saw Tony step back, “ I know. Your right, it was you and me. And, and I don’t want it to disappear- I-I don’t want to lose you.” Steve didn’t dare look at Tony, his voice was breaking. 

It was silent for a while, Tony staring at Steve. The blonde just wished the other would leave so he would cry in peace. Steve had really up and done it, he ruined his life. At least the universe could give him was privacy to cry about it. 

Steve could sense Tony stepping closer. 

“You already lost me. I just want to know, which part of me wasn’t enough that you had to lie to me? You knew for years and didn’t tell me, clearly you didn’t trust me. “ Tony walked closer to Steve, voice calm as ever, “ I told you everything, all on the table. My depression and insecurities and you were there for me- I’m thankful. But all good things come to an end, huh?” Tony places his hand in Steve’s cheek. 

Steve didn’t deserve this. Tony should still be screaming at him or hitting him- not calming down. Steve was ready to break, and somehow Tony knew and stopped when he should’ve kept going. Tony should have teared him down, gotten all his anger out, but he didn’t. 

Tony was too good for Steve. 

“I don’t want your apologies, I just want my heart back.” Tony spoke flatly, more in a dead tone. His eyes were soft like a pillow you’ve crashed in after a long day of work. Now Tony was asking Steve to cut ties, he ended it now it was time for Steve to do his part. 

Steve leaned forward and kissed him. It was passionate and really his last “ha ha” moment against the universe, just like how they got together at that gala. He held Tony around the waist, the brunettes hand holding Steve’s face as they kissed. They very last kiss of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. They soon parted away, both out of the breath. 

This was the end. 

“There-you can have it.” 

Tony looked shaken at the answer but soon put his face back together. Steve false hope of Tony coming back as the other walked away was never going to happen. This was really the end. 

“ I’m going to Malibu for a while” Tony stopped and leaded on the door frame, facing away from Steve, ”Don’t follow me.”


End file.
